


Dan, I love you

by ALeeHolmes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Confessions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: Dan laughed “yeah because ‘I was about to have an existential crisis when Phil forced me into his bed’ wouldn't really go”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I did write this at 3am on a week day and impulsively uploaded it without looking it over so it's probably shit but enjoy anyways!!

Dan Howell stood awkwardly staring at the emptiness of London though his lounge window at 3 am  
“What if this is it?” He whispered to himself before pulling away from the window and walking to his flat mates bedroom door. Dan slowly lifted his hand placing it on the door before softly knocking “Phil? You awake?” He asked opening the door just a sliver   
“Dan?” The other man answered sleepily as he grabbed his phone and checked the time “Dan its three in the bloody morning what's going on?”   
“Sorry I um I couldn't sleep.. sorry go back to bed” Dan shut the door suddenly and rushed off into the kitchen careful not to walk into the glass door “shit” he swore leaning against the counter “great one Dan fucking great”   
“Dan?” A half asleep Phil said with a yawn entering the kitchen “go sit on the sofa I'll make some tea”   
“Phil-“ Dan started to protest before turning to look at Phil “thanks”   
“Mhm” Phil mumbled grabbing the kettle and filling it with water. 

When the tea was finished Phil carried the two mugs out into the lounge and placed them on the coffee table before sitting next to Dan who was staring blankly at the window   
“There's no one there because everyone's asleep” Phil said resting his head on dans shoulder   
“I don't understand how people can sleep when-“ Dan adjusts himself as Phil pulls away grabbing Dans mug 

“Drink” Phil hummed pushing the tea to Dans lips tilting it slightly so Dan could drink   
When Phil pulled the mug away he shifted a little bit towards Dan   
“You’re a good friend Phil” Dan said as he took his mug leaning into Phil 

The two men sat there in silence for a while till they finished their tea  
Phil placed his mug on the table and stood up “bed time Danny” Phil grabbed Dans hand and pulled him up   
“No I won't! You can't make me!” Dan said in a child like voice as he pulled himself along with Phil back down onto the sofa.   
“Dan!” Phil said surprised as he lifted himself off of Dans lap “fine we’ll do this the hard way”   
Phil quickly leaned over and began picking Dan up catching the other man off guard   
“Phil!” Dan shouted “Phil put me down!”   
Phil smirked as Dan clung closer to him “I can't trust you to go to sleep by yourself” Phil said walking towards his room “so you can share my bed”   
When Phil reached his bed he gently put Dan down   
“Sleep is for losers!” Dan yelled as he watched Phil toss his glasses on the night stand   
“Fine don't sleep, just lay in my bed quietly while I sleep” Phil laughed pulling off his shirt before getting into bed only in his boxers  
“Ugh inconvenient” Dan mumbled getting in the opposite side of Phil’s bed “let's hope no Phan girls break in overnight”   
“Yeah that would be bad” Phil gave a small laugh as he turned to face Dan   
“What?” Dan said when he noticed Phil staring at him   
“I was just thinking what we would say if that happened”   
Dan laughed “yeah because ‘I was about to have an existential crisis when Phil forced me into his bed’ wouldn't really go”   
“So how would you handle it?” Phil said moving closer to Dan   
“I um” Dan thought for a second “ I would say you were scared to sleep alone and me being the hero I am decided to come to your rescue” Dan said placing his head on Phil’s shoulder   
“I think the phans would be more likely to believe the first one” Phil laughed putting a hand through Dans hair   
“Can you imagine if we were together how weird that would be?” Dan laughed   
“What do you mean” Phil slurs the words   
“Well I'm sure we our hardcore shippers would die plus we'd probably get a shit ton more hate..” Dan began ranting on and on till finally he stopped when Phil started laughing “Phil don't laugh at me! I'm being serious right now!”   
“I'm sorry” Phil said still laughing   
“Ugh it's fine, I guess we don't really have to worry since we aren't together and would probably never be” Dan said trying to hide how upset he really is   
“Why do you say that? Do you not find me attractive?” Phil said pretending so sound hurt   
“No shut up, you're hot.” Dan paused awkwardly “it's just you know you're straight and-“   
“I'm not straight” Phil cut Dan off   
“What?” Dan said sitting up so he could look at Phil   
“Dan I'm gay, I thought you knew that?” Phil shift away “anyway you're the straight one”   
“No” Dan said flatly  
Phil moved closer to Dan eyes dropping to his lips “Dan?” He questioned   
“Yeah?”   
“I'm going to kiss you now” Phil smirked waiting for Dan to nod   
Dan nodded and before he knew it Phil’s lips were on his, he began kissing back leaning deeper till he was out of breath, both men pulled away with similar smirks on their face  
“Shit” Dan mumbled cupping Phil’s face before pushing him into the bed with another kiss   
Dan let out a soft moan and Phil took this opportunity to slip his tongue in Dans mouth   
Phil began pulling on Dans shirt till the other man removed it, breaking their kiss in the process  
“God you're beautiful” Phil gave a small chuckle as his hand trailed up and down Dans torso before rolling over so he was on top   
Phil slowly began kissing Dans lips again before moving down to his neck licking and sucking till a small mark started to appear. Once satisfied he moved further down kissing and trailing his tongue till he reached Dans pants, he glanced up at Dan with a hungry smirk as he pulled Dans pants off “okay?” Phil asked before continuing   
“Yeah” Dan answered shutting his eyes to Phil’s touch   
Phil placed a soft kiss on Dans boxers before pulling them off letting his cock spring free. He began kissing Dans thigh moving slowly closer to Dans already hard package   
“You tease” Dan thrusts impatiently   
Phil gave a smile as he lick the tip of Dans cock before taking it all in his mouth   
“Fuck” Dan moaned reaching his hands down to pull Phil’s hair as the other man sucked him off   
“Phil fuck me” Dan moaned and the other man pulled off with a pop   
Phil quickly moved back up to Dan placing a kiss on his lips before searching through his nightstand for a bottle of lube “ cherry or vanilla?” Phil blushed finding two bottles   
“Cherry definitely” Dan smirked pulling at the elastic on Phil’s boxers till they came off   
Phil climbed back on top of Dan and began kissing down his body again till he reached Dans cock, Phil opened the lube and put a large amount on his fingers and positioned them at his entrance, as he pushed in slowly Dan let out a groan and gripped the blankets   
“Ok?” Phil asked placing a kiss on Dans thigh   
“Yeah just give me a second”   
Phil stopped giving Dan time to adjust till the other man began feeling more comfortable   
Phil slowly started moving his fingers in and out till Dan pulled at his hair “you keep that up I'm going to cum before you get to fuck me” Dan moaned   
“Sorry” Phil smirked removing his finger before putting a large amount of cherry lube on his cock and pushed into Dans entrance giving Dan some time to adjust again   
When Dan nodded Phil began thrusting into Dan slowly picking up speed with each moan Dan let out   
“Fuck oh god yes Phil ” Dan screamed as Phil thrusts hitting his g spot “Phil” Dan moaned   
“Phil I'm going to cum”   
Phil placed a kiss on Dans lips and kept thrusting into Dan “God your so hot” Phil moaned reaching a hand down to pump Dans cock  
After a few more thrusts Dan came screaming Phil’s name, the other man pulled him closer “fuck Dan” Phil moaned before cuming inside Dan   
Phil awkwardly pulled out and went to move away but Dan caught his arm pulling him into a sticky cuddle   
“You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that” Dan said placing a kiss on Phil’s nose   
“Dan, I love you” Phil blushed hiding his face in Dans chest   
“I love you too” Dan lifted Phils chin so he could place a kiss on his lips “goodnight Philly”   
“Night bear” Phil yawned pulling closer to Dan before drifting off to sleep


End file.
